1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drill guide apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drill guide clamp apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the simultaneous clamping and orientation of coaxially aligned bores for directing and guidance of a drill through bar or plate stock between the clamp structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guides of various types for alignment of drills are utilized in the prior art to permit alignment of a workpiece relative to a guide structure to direct a bore through a radial center of the workpiece, as required. Examples of prior art guide structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,720 to Hadden wherein a drill guide includes an upper and lower structure utilizing alignment guides to position a workpiece or guidance of a drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,855 to Douglass, et al. sets forth a portable drill guide wherein a support table mounts a bore and a leg member aligns a drill bit relative to the bore to direct the drill into the bore and through an associated workpiece positioned therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,304 to Kobayashi sets forth a plate structure pivotally mounting a drill bit therethrough utilizing a driver mounted to the drill bit to direct the drill bit into an underlying workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,341 to Cameron sets forth a portable drill guide wherein an upper sleeve slidably mounts a support plate, and the support plate positions a drill bit relative to an underlying anvil.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drill guide clamp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.